


Lúthien's Scheme

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bloodplay, Confinement, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "confined/caged" prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lúthien's Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> For the "confined/caged" prompt.

Lúthien swung around towards the source of the sound, but saw nothing there. In a flash something attacked her, the weight up against her body, and she felt two tiny pricks against her neck just as she was hoisted far up into the sky. She gasped out, but no cry for help could escape from her mouth, her voice trapped in her throat. A moment later and the world turned black. 

She was vaguely aware of being taken to the attacker’s lair, feeling the wind against her face as her captor held her tightly to her chest, for what of affection or to feast further on her, she neither knew nor could muster the strength to care. She wept silently for disobeying her parents who warned her time and time again to not wander off, and cursed herself for embarking on such a perilous journey with her lover.

When she finally came to, it was to the sound of something heavy closing above her head. Unable to move, she shifted to crank her head up high enough to see that a lid had imprisoned her in a box just long enough to contain her, and her captor. 

_Coffin_ , Lúthien thought, remembering the boxes they had put their dead in before burying them. A fear arose that she too had suffered such a fate, but then who was the woman beside her whom Lúthien was pressed against, the woman’s arms protectively over her, securing her from leaving? 

No light came save for the blue shining from within the woman’s necklace. She was asleep, or seemed so, her profile leading to a sharp nose and a fang just visible through the slightly parted lips, a thin line of blood - Lúthien’s blood - still on it. Lúthien was so up close she could trace the tiny lined depressions on the woman’s lips so plump, dangerous, inviting. 

A moment later and Lúthien realized the woman was not breathing, lying still as death, and a panic rose inside her once more that she would be forever imprisoned, left to rot away, with no one knowing what had become of her. 

Her heart’s pace quickened in her chest, and suddenly the eyelids of the other woman flew open. The irises were of a blood red, the pupils contracting like irises as they steadied on her. Lúthien did not look away for out of fear and being suddenly drawn by the monstrous beauty before her. 

“Who are you?” she asked kindly. “My name is Lúthien.”

“They call me Thuringwethil,” the other woman said, her silky voice stirring a pleasurable shiver down Lúthien’s spine. She tried the name on her lips and smiled. 

“Did you take me to kill me?” she asked. 

“Only if you do not cooperate,” she hissed, her lips close to her neck. A warm gust of air between them, tickling the small spot of Lúthien’s neck, and she remembered the euphoric sensation she felt before. 

There was no means of escape, but she suddenly found herself not wishing to. If this was to be her first experience so far from home, she would take the ecstasy of the danger of her situation, contending with a monster who stole her breath and threatened to steal more. “Take my blood,” she said, smiling lightly, “if you do not mind being cramped in here. I rather like it, myself.” 

Thuringwethil smiled, her eyes glowing. “You make light of impending death.” 

“I do not fear it,” Lúthien said though her heart pounded in her chest, daring a light kiss to Thuringwethil’s lips, tasting her own blood. A sudden thought came over her. “I am more like you than you realize.” 

She felt the fangs puncture her skin once more and gasped in sudden bliss. The coffin was too narrow, immobilizing her, but she rocked in the woman’s arms, caught in the ecstasy. She could feel a warmth down below, a trickle of something wet down one leg. Smelling her desire, Thuringwethil’s hand snaked over Lúthien’s body, finding her way through layers of dresses until reaching her goal. 

Lúthien arched her back, crying out from the two intense pleasures riding her from both points on her body. She rocked her hips against the other’s finger, uncaring for a sharp fingernail grazing her. Perhaps it was the confinement of the coffin, pushing her to face a monster so up close, that drove her deeper, striking a moment of pure bliss, reveling the result of the double acts. 

Thuringwethil pulled away, her mouth covered with Lúthien’s blood, yet though she drank much of her, Lúthien hardly felt fatigued but stronger than before. 

When at last Thuringwethil lifted up the coffin lid, Lúthien got to her full height and tasted the air about her, the night perceived differently now to her. She turned around and grinned at her vampire sire.

_The rest of my mission should go smoother now_ , she thought, one tongue testing her new fang.


End file.
